


Countdown to the New Year

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Creation, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Jewish Good Omens (Good Omens), Jewish Holidays, Jewish Identity, Rosh HaShana | Jewish New Year, author is jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley countdown the days until Rosh HaShana by commentating the Six Days of Creation
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Countdown to the New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostWeakHamlets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostWeakHamlets/gifts).



כה אלול  
25 Elul

"Are you ready?" Aziraphale asked. 

He and Crowley were sitting in their living room in the dark. Blackout curtains were drawn up on the windows- it was as dark as it could possibly be. 

" _Tohu Vohu_ , amiright?" Crowley giggled from where he was standing. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Crowley couldn't see him. There was a deep silence, and then….

"LET THERE BE LIGHT!" the demon shouted, and flicked on the light switch.

The fluorescent bulb turned on, engulfing the room in bright light.  
Aziraphale smiled. 

"You're having too much fun playing God, my dear," he chuckled, planting a kiss on Crowley's cheek. 

כו אלול  
26 Elul

"Wait for me, darling," Aziraphale called after Crowley, who dove into the sea. 

Immediately, the cold water hit Crowley, and he gasped. 

"'S freezing!" he exclaimed, and clung to Aziraphale. 

"Maybe you should have checked the temperature before jumping in so recklessly," the angel chastised him good-naturedly. 

"It is, after all, Autumn." 

"Should have moved to the Mediterranean," Crowley grumbled as he stomped out of the water. 

Aziraphale followed suit, and wrapped a warm towel around the soaked ectotherm. 

"When was the last time you've been to the Mediterranean, anyway?" 

Crowley shrugged. 

"Hell if I know," he muttered, "but I know 's warmer there."

"No one's looking," Aziraphale whispered in Crowley's ear. 

The demon smiled conspiratorially. 

"Let's wish the sky a happy birthday, then," he grinned. 

Aziraphale spread his wings, and carried Crowley and himself high up into the atmosphere. 

כז אלול  
27 Elul

"Right," Crowley hissed, circling around the terrified plants in his greenhouse. 

"Now, jussst because it's your birthday doesn't mean you get a free pass for any slacking off," he growled, staring particularly threateningly at a mini palm tree. 

The plants didn't say a word, as expected. 

"I only do this once a year, you know, and it's not because I'm going soft," he continued, stalking around the room menacingly.

"It just means that many many years ago, the very first plants were created on this day, and I'm commemorating that." 

Aziraphale smiled fondly as he watched the scene from the door. Later, he and Crowley would picnic under their great apple tree, but now it was Crowley's moment. 

כח אלול  
28 Elul

Aziraphale squinted through the telescope, scanning the night sky. 

"According to the charts,the constellation should be-" 

Suddenly, instead of a sky full of stars, he saw a great big yellow eyeball. 

"Crowley!" he tutted, turning his head to see his partner cupping his eye to the other end of the telescope. 

"You think you're so funny, do you?" Aziraphale sighed, putting his hands on his hips in mock displeasure. 

"Wishing the stars a happy birthday, angel?" Crowley quipped, still smirking. 

"Of course. It is their day, after all," Aziraphale replied. 

"Always liked the stars," Crowley remarked, craning his head back to gaze wide-eyed at the starry sky. 

"They are quite beautiful," Aziraphale agreed. 

"Sun's the best, though."

"And why is that?" the angel wondered. 

"It's warm. I like the warmth."

"You do like your sunning corner," Aziraphale teased. 

"Poor moon," Crowley frowned.

"Thinking we left her out."

כט אלול  
29 Elul

Crowley pressed his face to the glass tank. He stared unblinking at the creature on the other side, sometimes flicking his tongue out at it. Other visitors at the aquarium gawked at him, but politely walked away. Eventually, Aziraphale joined Crowley by his side. 

"Somehow, you always wind up at the reptile house," he smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Did you wish the sharks a happy birthday?" Crowley asked. 

"Of course I did. And the turtles, and the spiders, and the sea urchins….." 

"This snake tried to flirt with me," Crowley explained, nodding his head towards the offending reptile. 

"I wouldn't blame him," Aziraphale shrugged. 

"Any snake with half a mind would be simply ogling after you."

Crowley ducked his head, hiding the faint scales that were beginning to show up on his face. 

"I hope a certain angel, too," he mumbled bashfully. 

Aziraphale pulled Crowley into a tight hug, and kissed his cheek lovingly. 

"All the snakes in the world can slither after you, my love, but I'm the angel who married you," he said adoringly. 

א תשרי 'ראש השנה'  
1 Tishrei 'Rosh HaShana' 

"Aren't they marvelous?" Aziraphale remarked as he and Crowley watched the people pass by on the street in front of the shop. 

"Stupidly incredible," Crowley nodded. 

"Every year I grow more and more in awe of them," Aziraphale continued, now turning his back to the window to glance at his impressive collection of books. 

"They're capable of the greatest evils," Crowley mused, "but also the most wonderful things." 

"I'm glad we were able to save them," the angel said. 

"So am I," Crowley sighed, leaning on his partner. 

"Should we put on a blessing for the new year?" he asked. 

"Best not," the demon replied, frowning. 

"Shouldn't interfere, much as I want to." 

Aziraphale smiled softly. 

"Shana Tova, then, my dear," he wished Crowley. 

"Shana Tova, angel," the demon echoed. 

"To the world"


End file.
